The trotting Dead: Ponyville im Brennpunkt!
"Na prima gemacht. Du und deine verdammte Fernsehserie, musstest du das ausgerechnet heute gucken?!“, meckerte der Pilot. "Sei still, du Vollidiot, ich sollte doch nicht auf die Bombe aufpassen, sondern der da!“, verteidigte sich der Spongebob-Gucker. "Hey, lasst uns doch mal runterkommen. Darüber zu streiten hilft uns auch nicht weiter!“, schlug der schuldige Bock vor. "Ja klar, warum sitzen wir uns nicht hin, trinken einen Tee und reden über unsere Bedürfnisse. Sagst gerade du!“, beschwerte sich der Fernsehgucker. "Aber er hat Recht!“, meinte der Pilot. "Wie bitte?“, fragte der Ziegenbock verwirrt. „Wir müssen uns zusammenreißen und uns überlegen wie wir aus dieser riesigen Sunshinekacke entkommen können!“, schlug der Pilot vor. „Gut!“, stimmte der eine Ziegenbock zu während der andere auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum war. Der Pilot drehte das Flugzeug und fragte den Ziegenbock: „Wo haben wir die Bombe abgeworfen?“ „Über Ponyville, bei der Sweet Apple Acres!“, antwortete der Angesprochene. „Gut! Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut.... aber zuerst müssen wir zurück ins Ziegenkönigreich!“, befahl der Pilot. --- Währendessen in Ponyville: Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy versteckten sich im Nascheckchen und versuchten etwas zu finden, das nützlich im Kampf gegen die Zombies sein könnte. Sie durchsuchten jeden Fleck und wurden schließlich fündig. „Na bitte, da haben wir was!“, freute sich Pinkie und zog etwas langes aus Metall aus einer Schublade. „Was hast du?“, fragte Fluttershy aufgeregt. „Ein Messer ist zwar nicht die beste Waffe, aber könnte ein wenig nachhelfen...!“, lächelte Pinkie. „Oh… ähmm, meinst du nicht wir könnten eine andere friedliche Lösung finden?“, fragte Fluttershy in Angst um die Ponys. Pinkie bemerkte wie eingeschüchtert Pinkie war und umarmte sie. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst um die Ponys hast und du niemanden verletzen willst, aber wir müssen jetzt die friedlichen Zeiten vergessen und uns den Zombies da draußen stellen!“, versuchte Pinkie ihr zu erklären. Fluttershy rieb sich eine Träne von dem Gesicht und nahm sich auch ein Messer. „Vorsicht! Da kommt etwas rein!", zischte Pinkie plötzlich warnend und beide gingen mit erhobenen Messern hinter einem Schrank in Deckung. Gerade wollte Pinkie zustechen, doch Fluttershy hielt sie fest, denn es war nur Spike, welcher wohl noch nicht gebissen oder infiziert wurde. „W-Was ist hier los!? Wieso sind alle in Panik und einige versuchen andere zu beißen oder zu essen?!“, fragte Spike die Freundinnen verwirrt. „Ach du bist das… Puh… wir wissen leider genau so wenig wie du, doch wo sind die anderen Ponys, die noch nicht verrückt sind?“, fragte Fluttershy den Drachen. „Ich denke sie haben sich in ihren Häusern verbarrikadiert, jedenfalls hat das Twilight gemacht!“, berichtete Spike. „Okay, ich gehe raus und suche nach ihr und ihr zwei haltet hier die Stellung und passt auf euch auf!“, schlug Pinkie vor. „Aber ich habe nichts um mich zu wehren!“, kam es von Spike. „Hhmm… ah, da haben wir was!“, lächelte Pinkie. „Ein Baseballschläger? Woher hast du den denn jetzt?! Ist das dein Ernst?!“, beschwerte sich der Drache. „Tja, die meisten Messer habe ich anderen Ponys geliehen und übrig blieben nur zwei...", meinte Pinkie, "aber zum weiteren Schutz kriegst du noch einen Kochtopf!“ „Wir sehen uns noch… vielleicht.“, Verabschiedete sich Pinkie, während sie nach draußen ging. Spike nahm den Kochtopf und setzte sich ihn auf den Kopf, während er in der anderen Hand den Baseballschläger hielt und auf die Zombies wartete. --- Pinkie lief so schnell wie sie konnte in Richtung Bibliothek, schlug immer mehr Zombies nieder und hoffte, dass die Epedemie SCHNELL enden würde... doch die Chancen standen schlecht. Dann erreichte sie ihr Ziel, riss ein Brett von der Tür und stürzte hinein. „Twilight!? Twilight, wo bist du?!“, schrie Pinkie durch die Bibliothek. „W-Wer ist da?! Ich hab keine Zeit, ich muss meinen Freunden helfen!“, kam es zurück. „Ich bin’s… Pinkie!“ „Oh hi Pinkie, schön dass du vorbeikommst, aber ich hab trotzdem zu tun, ich suche gerade einen Zauber um alle Ponys wieder zu Verstand zu bringen...“ „Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach hier rum sitzen und lesen, während alle anderen Ponys gebissen und verrückt werden!!! DENK DOCH AN DIE ANDEREN PONYS UND NICHT NUR AN UNS!!!“, brüllte Pinkie sie an. Twilight erstarrte und konnte nichts erwidern. „Nun komm und hilf uns… Spike und Fluttershy können das Nascheckchen nicht verlassen ohne von infizierten Ponys attackiert zu werden!“, schrie Pinkie hysterisch. "Was ist mit den anderen?!", fragte Twilight entsetzt. "Applejack und Rarity sind verrückt und fressen die anderen Ponys und Rainbow Dash scheint womöglich noch nichts bemerkt zu haben... jedenfalls haben wir sie noch nicht gesehen!", berichtete Pinkie hektisch. "Gut, dann komm... wir müssen Spike und Fluttershy helfen!" --- Währendessen im Ziegenkönigreich: Die Bomberstaffel war inzwischen zurückgekehrt. Keuchend hetzten sie in den Palast, um ihrem König Bericht zu erstatten. Der saß gerade auf seinem Thron und blätterte in einem Buch, als das Tor aufflog und die drei Ziegenböcke hereingestürzt kamen. "Was ist denn mit euch los?!", fragte Robert überrascht, "ihr seid ja total fertich... habt ihr die Mission erfolgreich...?" "Ähmmm... leider nein... die Bombe ist versehentlich über Sweet Apple Acres runtergegangen..." "WAS?!?!" "Ja... leider... mit TK84..." "HEILIGE CELESTIA!!!", schrie der Ziegenkönig entsetzt und sprang auf, "WIR MÜSSEN SCHNELLSTMÖGLICH NACH PONYVILLE!!!" --- Zurück zum Nascheckchen: Spike und Fluttershy hatten sich hinter einem Tisch verschanzt, Spike hielt seinen Schläger in den Händen und blieb wachsam um Fluttershy zu beschützen. „Glaubst du, dass sie zurückkommen?“, fragte Fluttershy bedrückt. „Ich hoffe sie tun´s lebendig...“, murmelte Spike. Plötzlich erstarrte der Drache und begann zu zittern. „W... was ist l... los Spike?!“, quietschte Fluttershy entsetzt. „V-Vielleicht sollten wir d-doch aufhören zu hoffen...!“, stotterte Spike. Fluttershy sah zum Fenster und sofort wieder weg. Draußen standen zwei Schatten, die aussahen wie Pinkie und Twilight. Es sah so aus als hätten sie es nicht geschafft. Spike machte seinen Baseballschläger bereit. Twilight flüsterte: "Spiiiiikee.“ Und Pinkie kicherte: "Die Party ist noch nicht vorbei.“ Twilight betrat die Bäckerei durch die zerbrochene Tür und trottete langsam zu Spike und Fluttershy zu. Sie kam immer näher und Spike bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er wollte gerade zuschlagen als Twilight quieckte: "HEY SPIKE! NICHT SCHLAGEN!!! ICH BIN NORMAL!!!" Spike umarmte sie und keuchte mit Tränen in den Augen: "Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, sie hätten dich gekriegt...!" „Nein, mich und Pinkie kriegt man nicht so schnell!", lachte Twilight, "stimmt´s Pinkie?!“ "Juppie!", kicherte Pinkie. „Es ist s-schön euch wieder zu sehen...“, stotterte Fluttershy immer noch unsicher. "Ich freue mich auch... aber es gibt im Moment wichtigeres: WIE KOMMEN WIR HIER RAUS?!", meinte Twilight und blickte ihre Freundinnen ernst an. "Sie hat Recht!", stimmt spike ihr zu, "also, wie sollen wir hier raus kommen?!" Plötzlich hörten sie Geräusche… bekannte Geräusche. Laut und röhrend. Vorsichtig schlichen sie zu den zerbrochenen Fenstern und linsten hinaus. Ja, sie waren es! Es waren die Flugzeuge der Ziegenarmee, und durch die Straßen rollten deren Panzer. Auf dem fordersten standen Robert, Atlanas, Luna und der Ziegenbock, der seine Bazooka durchlud und damit auf eine Gruppe Zombies schoss und sie pulverisierte. Aus den Flugzeugen sprangen die Fallschirmjäger, landeten auf den Dächern und bewarfen die Zombies mit Granaten und Molotovs, ehe sie hinterkletterten und die Überlebenden aus ihren Häusern retteten. Robert und Luna sprangen von ihrem Panzer und rannten die Straße hinunter, Zombie um Zombie aus ihren MGs niederschießend. Dann stellte sich ihnen die infizierte Applejack in den Weg. Luna richtete ihre Waffe auf das Pony und sah Robert an. "Können wir ihr...?" "Nein, leider nicht...", kam es tonlos zurück. Dann drükte der Ziegenkönig ab und durchsiebte Applejack, ehe sie auf den Boden klatschte. Ein kurzer Blick zu Luna genügte. Sie konnten weiter und stürmten vor den Panzern her auf die restlichen Zombies zu, um auch das letzte bisschen Ponyville zu befreien. --- Unterdessen hatten Atlanas und der Ziegenbock sich mit ihrem Panzer bis zum Nascheckchen durchgeschlagen und die gewaltigen Ketten zermatschten die letzten Zombies, die die Eingangstür belagerten. Der Pegasus sprang durch die zerbrochene Scheibe und schloss überglücklich seine schluchzende Freundin in die Arme. "Oh Fluttershy!", keuchte er froh, "ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht...!" "Ich erst... du bist im rechten Moment gekommen, Atlanas! Ich bin so erleichtert... die Zombies..." "Ja, ich weiß... sie werden dir und den anderen nicht mehr schaden!" "Genau!", brüllte der Ziegenbock von draußen, "denn jetzt gibt´s Saures!!!" Mit diesen Worten lud er wieder seine Bazooka durch und jagte einen Mob Infizierter in die Luft, ehe der Panzer noch einmal die Hauptstraße hinuterschoss und die Zombies in alle Richtungen geschleudert wurden, ehe die Explosion das Rathaus in tausend Teile zerlegte. "Wir müssen jetzt hier raus... die Ziegen bringen euch nach Down Under, dort seid ihr vorerst in Sicherheit!", erklärte Atlanas, "und ich werde nachkommen!" "Atlanas, ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst...!", hauchte Fluttershy entsetzt, doch Atlanas blickte sie duchdringend an. "Fluttershy, ich verstehe dich... aber mir kann nichts passieren... die Sanitäter der Ziegen können jedem neu oder kürzlich erst Infiziertem helfen... und ich passe auf mich auf, schließlich brauchst dum und noch viel wichtiger, er oder sie hier...", er deutete auf ihren Bauch und sie lief knallrot an, "... einen Vater! Und daher werde ich meine Mission erfüllen und siegreich zu dir und den anderen zurückkehren!" Fluttershy sah Atlanas an, ehe sie ihn zu sie zog und küsste. "Versprich mir, dass du zurückkommen wirst! Versprich es!!!" "Ich verspreche es!" Mit diesen Worten lösten sich die beiden voneinander, Atlanas wandte sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu und rannte aus dem Nascheckchen. Seine Freundin blickte ihm stolz und mit einer Träne im Auge nach. --- Dann kamen weitere Ziegentrupps die Straße hinuntergestürmt und nahmen die Überlebenden aus Pinkies Bäckerei mit zum Sammelpunkt, und von dort aus ging es zum Bahnhof und dann mit Zügen in Richtung Down Under. Erleichtert ließen sich die Freundinnen und Spike auf die weichen Sitze fallen, ehe Twilight einen der Ziegensoldaten ansprach. "Entschuldigung, aber was ist eigentlich passiert?" Der Soldat begann zu stottern. "Ähmmm... das ist... uns... noch unbekannt, ich weiß auch nicht so recht...!" Twilight bedankte sich, wunderte sich jedoch gleichzeitig, warum er so nervös war. Aber wer war das im Moment nicht?! Doch sie vergaß ihn sofort wieder, denn Pinkie quietschte auf einmal entsetzt: "HEY, SEHT MAL DA!!!" Die anderen sahen verwirrt die riesige pilzförmige Wolke an, die über Sweet Apple Acres, oder besser, dem Rest davon schwebte. "Ob das was mit der Wolke zu tun hat?", fragte Fluttershy vorsichtig, doch der Soldat schien das gehört zu haben und verschwand schnell von seinem Posten vor ihrem Abteil. Merkwürdig..., fand Twilight, was stimmt hier eigentlich nicht?! --- Unterdessen war in Ponyville die Schlacht voll entbrandt. Die Ziegen hatten nach der Evakuierung der Nichtinfizierten freies Schussfeld und ballerte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf die Zombies. Die K5-Eisenbahngeschütze leisteten ganze Arbeit und jagten ein Haus nach dem anderen in die Luft, während sich die Panzer über die herantrottenden Zombies walzten und dabei einen neuen Anstrich verpasst bekamen. Einen Blutroten. Robert und Luna schlachteten sich durch die Masse an herannahenden Zombies in einer Seitenstraße, als plötzlich Rarity ohne Beine auf sie zugerobbt kam. "Tja, das war´s dann wohl, Rarity...", meinte Robert tonlos und zerfetzte dem weißen Einhorn mit seinem MG den Kopf. Luna zog eine Granate heraus und warf sie in eine Gruppe sabbernder Untoter, die mit einem lauten Knall atomisiert wurde. Damit war ihr Weg frei und sie liefen über die Fleischfezten zur Hauptstraße hin, auf der der Kampf anscheinend schon geendet hatte. Die Ziegenbock stand blutbespritzt und grinsend auf einem Fleischhaufen und brüllte den Soldaten Befehle zu. "Hey Ziegenbock!", kam es von Robert, "wie steht´s?" "Super, wir haben die Lage voll unter Kontrolle, die Hauptstraße und der Marktplatz sind schon zombiefrei, und es gibt nur noch ganz vereinzelte Attacken... aber in einer Viertelstunde sollten wir alle vernichtet haben!" "Na das sind doch wirklich gute Neuigkeiten...!", keuchte Robert erleichtert, "ich dachte, das würde länger dauern...!" "Ich eigentlich auch... aber egal, umso besser!" "Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu... dann sollten wir jetzt beginnen, die Toten zu begraben, damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten können, und dann weg hier, und zwar pronto, bevor sich die Radiokativität noch weiter ausbreitet!" "Alles klar, ich geb´s weiter!", rief der Ziegenbock, bevor Luna Robert zu sich zog und ihn ernst ansah. "Was ist hier passiert?!" "Also gut...", begann ihr Freund, "also..." Nachdem er geendet hatte, starrte Luna ihn entsetzt an. "DAS HEIßT...!!!" "Ja, leider... das war einfach eine dumme Geschichte... nur ICH muss mir die Vorwürfe machen, und sie sind berechtigt! Aber wir müssen jetzt dafür sorgen, dass es nicht noch schlimmer wird, und deswegen dekonterminieren wir jetzt die Gegend, um sie wieder bewohnbar zu machen!" "Ich verstehe... das ist so wie ich mir vorwerfen kann, dass ich Nightmare Moon..." "Ja und nein, so in etwa... und wir werden das hier schaffen, auch wenn es dauern wird." "Dann..." "Ja, Ponyville wird wieder bewohnbar sein..." "Ok, dann bin ich beruhigt... und, willst du es den anderen sagen?" "Ich bin mir unsicher... aber ich denke schon, ich werde es tun, wenn der passende Zeitpunkt gekommen ist...!" Zusammen schritten die beiden Alihörner auf den Bahnhof zu. --- Nachdem auch die letzten zermatschen Zombiereste vergraben und die Ziegen ganz Ponyville gesäubert hatten, warteten die Geretteten in Down Under auf den Ziegenkönig beziehungsweise Celestia, um endlich Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen. Aber niemand erschien, und die Ziegensoldaten hielten dicht. Twilight zog Pinkie und Fluttershy beseite und flüsterte: "Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht, dass hier jede Ziege schweigt... da muss mehr passiert sein, mehr als die Ziegen zugeben wollen!" "Wieso denkst du so etwas?!", rief Fluttershy entsetzt, "das ist eine klare Anschuldigung, und ich glaube, dass die Ziegen selbst nicht wissen, was eigentlich los ist... das ist es!" "Aber warum geben sie das nicht einfach zu?!", konterte Twilight, "ich mein, ich würde..." "DU würdest!", fuhr Fluttershy sie an, "aber wenn da wirklich was passiert ist, und zwar was ECHT Schlimmes kann ich die Ziegen schon verstehen... sie wollen uns nur nicht in Panik versetzen!" "Aber manchmal ist die Wahrheit besser als..." "Aber Atlanas hängt da auch mit drin!" "Das weiß ich... also schön, dann sage ich am besten gar nix mehr..." Pinkie guckte die beiden nur verwirrt an. "Jetzt hört euch doch auf zu streiten... Twilight, ich habe gehört, hier gibt´s eine große Bücherei... direkt im Ziegenpalast!" "WAS?!", quietsche Twilight überglücklich, "DA MUSS ICH HIN!!!", und stürmte los. "Danke...", keuchte Fluttershy erleichert, "die hat echt Nerven..." "Gerne!", kicherte Pinkie, "aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Würde Atlanas dir sagen, was los ist?" Fluttershy sah sie nachdenklich an, überlegte kurz und meinte dann knapp: "Ja." --- Unterdessen flogen Rainbow Dash und Scootaloo fröhlich durch den Himmel geradewegs auf Ponyville zu. Sie wollten eigentlich ihre Freundinnen besuchen, doch als sie hinter den dichten Wolken hervorgeflogen kamen, bemerkten sie, dass etwas in Ponyville nicht stimmte. Häuser waren zerstört um sich und die Stadt wirkte verlassen. Ganz so als wäre hier etwas schlimmes passiert... Entsetzt landeten sie und Rainbow Dash stellte sich vor ihre Freundin. "Bleib immer hinter mir Scoo, egal was passiert, hast du verstanden?!" "Ja... aber was ist hier...?" "Ich weiß es nicht... aber es sieht nicht gerade gut aus...", meinte Rainbow düster. Vorsichtig schlichen sie die Hauptstraße entlang, als Scootaloo auf einmal stehen blieb und auf etwas zeigte. "D... d... d... da...", stotterte sie, "A... ap... apple... applejack!" Rainbow Dash wurde bei dem Anblick speiübel, denn Applejacks Beine fehlten und die Reste ihres Bauches waren voller Blut. "Applejack!", brüllte sie entsetzt, "heilige Celestia, was ist mir dir passiert?!" Dann wandte sich das halbzerfetzte Pony zu Rainbow Dash und Scootaloo um und kam auf sie zugetrottet. "Applejack, was ist...", wollte Rainbow noch sagen, als sich der Zombie auf sie stürzte und sofort zubiss. Scootaloo schrie entsetzt auf und trat auf Applejack ein, doch sie ließ nicht von ihrem Opfer ab. In diesem Moment zeriss ein Schuss das Kampfgetümmel und drei Ziegen kamen aus einer Seitenstraße gestürmt. Die erste sprang auf Applejack und riss sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck von ihrem zappelnden Opfer, während Nummer zwei seinen Flammenwerfer bereit machte und den Zombie röstete und zu Asche zerbröselte. Der dritte im Bunde war ein Sanitäter, der sich auf die zuckende Rainbow Dash warf und ihr eine Spritze in den Hals rammte. Das Zucken hörte auf und Rainbows Augen wurden wieder normal. Scootaloo starrte ihren Retter verwirrt und mit großen Augen an. "W... was ist hier los?!", stotterte sie entsetzt. "Das erklären wir euch später... jetzt müssen wir erstmal hier raus, und zwar schnell!" Damit packte der Sanitäter Rainbow auf seine Schulter und die Ziege kam zu Scootaloo hinüber. "Es wird alles gut!", versprach sie und nahm das Pegasusfohlen am Huf. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Trümmerfeld. Doch sie bemerken nicht, wie sich etwas in Richtung Canterlot bewegte... Kategorie:Robert Kategorie:Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena Kategorie:Fluttershy Kategorie:Twilight Sparkle Kategorie:Ziegen Kategorie:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Rarity Kategorie:Applejack Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Atlanas Kategorie:Luna Kategorie:Der Ziegenbock Kategorie:Schlacht Kategorie:Scootaloo Kategorie:Zombies Kategorie:Hall of Fame/Gelungen